


A thousand suns

by songsofbasingse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofbasingse/pseuds/songsofbasingse
Summary: Zuko decides to gift Sokka a betrothal necklace to show his love and honor his culture, but then the angst kicks in. Luckily, he has friends now to help him deal with it.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 295





	A thousand suns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) This is my first work on here and it really I just a short and fun piece (at least it was fun to write!) I hope you enjoy it a little, and do not hesitate to get in touch with me

Zuko walked down the long corridor leading to the part of the castle where his guests were staying. Despite it being early in the morning, it was quite dark due to lack of windows. Typical fire nation architecture, build to intimidate. One day, he though, he should arrange to change that. Maybe with the help of some earthbenders. Today, anyhow, he had bigger problems. He arrived at the door and knocked.

“Who’s there?”, a slightly annoyed voice from behind it asked.

“Zuko”

“Alright, come in.”

Zuko sighed internally stepped into Katara’s room, where she was sitting, wearing what he believed to be a face mask and painting her nails.

“You really had to pick the most amazing moment, didn’t you?,” she greeted him without interrupting her work. “I thought you were of with Sokka and Aang anyway. Before everyone leaves tomorrow.”

 _I wish I were_ , he thought. Occasions of all of the coming together normally were something to make use of, even if the came in the form a political summit. After a week full of speeches and discussions, today and tomorrow were not filled with any more expect for one last formal dinner this evening. That was, anyhow, not what he had told them. Aang and Sokka hopefully both believed that he wasn’t meeting Katara, but some high ranking represantative from the city of Omashu. And now I should make it worth it and get to my point.

“I know. But there is something else I needed to do, and I was hoping you could help me.”

Katara looked surprised, at least as much as he could tell from underneath her face mask. “Okay, what is it? I am happy to help, but I won’t have that much time. I am meeting with Toph and Suki soon for our girls day out.”

Zuko took a deep breath in. “So you know that Sokka and me are...together.” She laughed. Not in a mean, but a happy way.

“Zuko, everyone who hasn’t been living in a swamp for the last years knows. So what about it?”

He blushed a little. Not that he would mind everyone knowing. He would in fact put up a template containing this information in front of the palace if that hadn’t been something that could be seen as a side of power.

“Well, now where he is coming with I was thinking...” he paused to look at his hands, only to realise that he was nervously clutching his own coat. Why was finding words so hard, even if you were so sure about what you wanted to say?

“You were thinking what?” Katara sounded slightly tense. “You know he will return right? It’s not like he will stop being the Southern tribes ambassador here just because he has some duties to attempt to for his people.” He knew all that of course, and her reaction confused him a little.

“Yes I know. I just thought a lot about our relationship lately and...” Zuko didn’t even get to finish his sentence.

“Look , if you want to ask me about advice of how to break up with my brother, the only adobes I can give you is that death can end any realitionship permanently.”

Zuko would have laughed, if Katara hadn’t looked so dead serious. He really didn’t believe that he was in for a match with her today. Or any day, for that matter.

“Of course that is not what I was thinking!”, he therefore was quick to protest. “Actually, I was thinking the opposite. I want to make him a necklace. Like the one you have. I wanted to ask if I can borrow it. As example.”

Finally, it was out. Zuko anyhow wasn’t sure if that would make her more or less mad anyway. Chances were that what would follow would be a lecture about the costumes of the water tribe that he, a fire lord, would and could never understand and or practice. Luckily, instead the tense expression on Katara’s face vanished in favour of a big smile.

“Zuko,” she said softly. “That is such a nice idea. It would be my pleasure to help.” She got up from her chair and hugged him.

The hug smelled like nail polish, lotion and what he believed to be vanilla. But it felt warm. Like a welcome. He could not help but smile. Katara reaches behind her neck and handed him the necklace. “If you lose it, will still have to haunt you down.”

“I would not have expected anything else.” Zuko looked at the precious little jewellery in his hand. “Anything else I should know ? Does there have to be special symbol engraved or something? Katara took a moment to think. “No, each one is supposed to be unique. And not that I would know. I could tell you something like ‘do it with love’ but I am sure you will so anyway.” She smiled. “And I think it’s if you go now, expect for it you want to explain what you are doing here to Suki and Toph.”

He definitely did not, and therefore quickly left after another hug. At least the first step was taken now, and it felt good to finally act after weeks of thinking. Back at his room, he changed into some informal clothing, including a big hat. He was hoping that at least not everyone would recognise him at the market, when he left his palace through the side door. He did so quite frequently, and at least it seemed like his disguise was believable. On the other hand, Sokka had pointed out once that people pretty sure always knew who he was and just were to polite to point it out. Normally, that wasn’t really a problem anyway, since everyone got what they wanted. He could feel like a normal person, and people could later tell their friends that they had seen the fire lord at the market. It wasn’t like before when being discovered meant death, now it just meant a funny remark. Of course, today remaining undercover would be crucial again. Luckily, things went smoothly. He didn’t run into anyone and only had to narrowly avoid an earth diplomat once, who was involved in a very passionate argument with a cabbage seller. A trader from Ba Sing Se offered beautiful pieces of silk in a dark shade of blue, and a few steps further he found a black round stone of just the right size.

Back at the palace and in his room, he began his work directly, using Katara’s necklace as a model. The engraving was way more difficult to get right then he had thought, and never had he been wanting to be an earth bender so bad ever before in life. Still, working on it felt good. It didn’t give his head room for the annoying thoughts or questions that had been haunting him for weeks now. For example if Sokka would think that the necklace was ridiculous. Or that he was ridiculous. Maybe he would believe it to be joke. Or even worse, be offended and hurt because Zuko had overstepped. When he was done, he could tell from the look out of his window that the afternoon had arrived already. But when he looked at his work, he felt like the hours had been worth it. On one side of the stone, a flame and a wave were forming a circle together, meanwhile the other displayed a crossed boomerang and sword. He just hadn’t been able to decided for one of the motives, but he also felt like they belonged together. Aang and Sokka would not be back before the evening, but now where he had finished his work Zuko did not feel like he could stay in his room any longer. Instead, he put the necklace in a pocket of his coat and went outside to the garden for a walk. After wandering around for a while, it obviously was the pond with the turtle ducks where he ended up. He sat down to watch a mother playing in the water with her ducklings, when he suddenly realised that he had no idea about what he should say when Sokka finally came back. Sokka was the one who was good with words in any context. He was the one who could make good jokes, give stunning speeches and write beautiful poetry. Zuko on the other hand felt like he always picked the wrong words, especially when he had to talk about personal things. Still, normally Sokka always seemed to understand him. But this was something else. This was important. Sokka deserved that. Beautiful, clear and true words. He stared at the ducks.

“Can’t you guys help me later?” They turned their tiny heads had him. It seemed like he had an audience now. An audience and still so much and nothing to say at once. He could might as well practice with them. It would not be the first time. He was on the 5th try of his rehearsal when he suddenly heard the sound of a familiar laughter behind him.

“Did you just propose to a turtleduck?” It was Toph. He turned so red immediately that his face now matched the colour of his robe, and he was sure that even though Toph couldn’t see this, she would sense it.

“No! And what are you even doing here? I thought you were out with Katara and Suki?”

“We just came back.” She sat down next to him. “And I wanted to go for a little walk before dinner. So what is your relationship with the duck now? Must Sokka be concerned?” Zuko sighed. “I made him a necklace today. But you know how great I am with words so I needed practice.” He handed her the necklace so she could feel the engraving. “I knew it.” She triumphed before she took it. “I knew Katara lied when she said she left hers at home because she didn’t want to get mud on it.” Zuko did not question which activity the girls that taken on that involved mud. He was way to nervous to hear her opinion on his piece.

“But this is actually amazing.” Toph gave him the necklace back. “I mean for someone who isn’t a skilled earth bender.”

She punchend him in the side. Still her signature move. “Thanks Toph. Do you think I am doing the right thing?”

Toph answerd without hesitation. “Obviously. You two are the most adorable couple of idiots I have ever witnessed together. I mean, every time one of you enters the room, the other ones heart rate goes up. That stuff is rare.”

Her voice was strangely soft. “And I know you might not always believe it, but you deserve to be happy. And you are always happiest when you are with him. There is no reason why you shouldn’t admit that.” She punched him in the side again. “Now don’t tell anyone I said that, I have a reputation to lose.”

Zuko laughed. “Thanks Toph. And don’t worry, I won’t, I like being alive.”

“Good.” Toph got up. I think I am going back in. Should I sent Sokka out when I see him?” “Yes, please. And thank you again. Your words mean a lot.”

“I know.” And like that, Toph was gone and Zuko was alone again. Talking to her truly had made him feel better, but not any less nervous.

Soon, he found himself wandering around the pond. The sun had already started to set and granted to water an orange glimmer. It would have been beautiful, had he had an eye for it. His thought began to spiral again and sucked him in so deep that at first, he did not even hear Sokka coming. It was his voice that brought him back to reality. “Hey Hotman, how is it going ?” He waved and came closer.

“Toph said you wanted to talk?” Even though he was joking, he seemed a little nervous when he added “I hope it is not just again how precious turtle ducks are. I mean, not that they aren’t but we have had this conversation quite a couple of times already.”

Zuko felt like his heart was beating so loud and fast that Toph should be able to sense it even if she would be staying in Ba Sing Se. “Actually it is something serious. I was thinking about us and....”

“And what?” Sokka’s face was completely serious now. It was difficult to read beyond that, but Zuko knew him well enough to sense the concern in his voice. Concern and a hint of fear. There was no turning back now. But his mind had just turned blank. How do you say anything when what you feel is more than words can express? But he couldn’t let Sokka just stand her looking like this.

“And then I decided to make you this.” He pulled out the necklace, and suddenly the words came all at once.

“I mean, I get when you don’t like it or think that this was nothing I would have the right to do but still it was important to me because...you are important to me. Because this is important to me. Because you are amazing and intelligent and funny and kind. Because you are the happinesses in my life. Because I love you.” Zuko felt a tear running down his cheek. He looked at Sokka. His eyes were filled with water as well. Carefully, he took the necklace out of Zuko’s hands.

“I love you too.” When he kissed him, Zuko felt like a thousand suns were burning in his chest, filling everything with warm light and erasing all darkness that had ever been there before. “Now, do you want to put it on?”


End file.
